Episode 3
Episode 3 is the third episode of Water Flavored Popsicles and uploaded on YouTube by OfficialCoolCIdsClub on July 9, 2014. It focuses on Raheem Nye and Billy D. Intern attempting to kill Richard Burton after being abused by him. It is the second part of the "WFP Rebellion Trilogy", starting with Episode 2 and concluding in Episode 4. It is five minutes and one second long and is the first episode that doesn't have the original opening song. PLOT Richard Burton is on a chair and wearing a Snuggie, waiting for the beginning of his favorite song to start so he can sing along. Raheem interrupts it and says he has something really important to tell him, causing Richard to tell him to shut up and begins to beat him with a swimming noodle. Richard is then interviewed and calls his workers idiots that do nothing right and just sit around working. Raheem begins to cough off-screen, which Richard yells at him for and tells him to take care of it. Billy D. Intern is performing some sort of extra-curricular activity, when Richard jumps out from behind the curtains and begins to choke him with a swimming noodle and ride him like a pony. The cameraman asks Richard how he feels about rumors in which he abuses his workers, which he says he's never heard them before while drawing out a knife. The cameraman goes on to say that ex-employees have leaked that he likes to beat them with swimming noodles and tell them to "take care of it", to which Richard replies in asking where everyone who said those are right now, then Raheem randomly gives him chips so he probably won't be abused. Raheem is then interviewed on how he feels about Richard's abuse and he says he'll make his boss regret everything that he's done, when Richard walks in and tells the cameraman to stop the interview. Richard says that Raheem needs to get back to work immediately or else he'll be shanked, then he starts to beat him with a swimming noodle so he'll get working. The cameraman asks Billy how he got an injury on his elbow, which he says is from just an ordinary day at work but footage proves it was from Richard riding on him like a pony. He is then asked about how he feels on Richard's abuse on the workers and he says it's not that good and falsely calls him a "great boss". Raheem and Billy are looking at a map of the factory where they're making a plan on how they'll kill Richard. Raheem is going to wear a disguise and attack him, while Billy will attack him from behind if his attempt doesn't work out. Richard is about to put a knife down his throat when the cameraman tells them that many of his ex-employees would really have liked to assassinate him and asks him about any recent or current assassination attempts. Richard talks about the last episode when Sven and Peng and how they plotted against him and killed Raheem. He then shot them around five times, killing them, when an alive Raheem surprised him and got killed again, but is alive again because of Richard's wealth. He then says that he is currently suspicious of Billy and Raheem because he thinks they might try to kill him. The doorbell rings and Richard answers it, where he finds Raheem disguised as a salesman trying to sell him ketchup. Richard rejects the ketchup and Raheem tries to stab him, but Richard shoots him instead, killing him. Richard then runs upstairs to find Billy camouflaged against the curtains, but he beats him with a tennis racket, killing him. He is then interviewed by the cameraman what he thinks about the recent deaths of Raheem and Billy. Richard says he didn't do it, but the cameraman's next and then kills him. Category:Episodes